estudiando
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: splendid va hacia la casa de flippy a estudiar lo que el no sabe es que sin darse cuenta se esta metiendo en la boca de el lobo kkyyaa PRIMER LEMON


Bueno este fic es un reto de una personita muy cercana para mi y también es mi primer lemon a si que haber que sale happy tree friends no me pertenece y bueno sin mas que decir pongo el fic

Bueno era un dia normal, los pajaros cantaban y paseaban libremente por el hermoso cielo todo era perfecto, menos para un chico peli verde, y como no estarlo si el chico mas lindo e inocente del instituto iba a ir a su casa a ¨estudiar matematica¨

Pero claro que nuestro peli verde no iba a estudiar, pero tenia que arreglar todo si quería que todo saliese como quería, lo bueno que sus padres fueron a una junta de negocios en Francia y no iban a volver dentro de 3 dias, que mas podía pedir, todo era perfecto, luego de arreglar la casa suena el timbre

DING, DONG

Flippy: ya voy – dice mientras va bajando las escaleras

Al abrir la puerta ve a un inocente muchachito, peli azul, estatura 1.69 y ojos azules, llenos de inocencia, a flippy casi le da un derrame nasal pero se controla a tiempo

Flippy: pasa splendid – dice mientras tiene la cabeza viendo para arriba y tapándose la nariz con las manos

Splendid: flippy ¿te encuentras bien? – dice con una vocecita muy dulce mientras entraba a la casa

Flippy: si claro, n-no te pero-cu-pes – dice difícilmente

Splendid: de acuerdo – dice sin creerle pero si no le quiere decir no es su problema

Flippy: de acuerdo vamos a estudiar en mi cuarto ¿te parece?

Splendid: claro

YA EN LA HABITACION

Los dos se encontraban muy concentrados estudiando, o al menos en la opinión de splendid, ya que flippy se distraía con cualquier cosa ya que no era porque no quisiera ponerle atención es que era muy aburrido lo que decía

Splendid: y luego haces esto para sacar esto ¿entendiste? – dice mirándolo fijamente

Flippy: si claro – dice siguiéndole la corriente

Splendid: haber dime los pasos para este problema – dice feliz de que flippy halla entendido (inocente)

Flippy: primero haces….. oye tienes hambre, por que yo si – dice para cambiar el tema

Splendid: pues a decir verdad si pero primero dim –dice

Flippy: a pues si tienes hambre ahorita te traigo algo de comer no te preocupes – dice rápidamente al saber lo que splendid le iba a pedir y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina

Flippy al llegar a la cocina no supo ni que hacerle a si que mejor encargo una pizza, al llegar el repartidor le pago y directitamente fue a su habitación, flippy al entrar a su habitación vio como su peli azul escondia un cuaderno al verlo llegar

Flippy: que escondiste – dice muy interesado

Splendid: n-na-nada – dice tartamudeando

Flippy: dime por las buenas o por las malas – dice ya muy interesado sobre lo que habrá escondido ese hermoso peli azul

Splendid: no es un secreto – dice intentando decirlo con valor pero en realidad tiene miedo de que flippy vea lo que tiene ese cuaderno

Flippy: creo que entonces será por las malas – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de corretear a splendid por todo el cuarto, cuando al fin lo pudo atrapar, lo acorralo en la esquina de la habitación, splendid al ver eso solo atino a sonrojarse fuertemente pero flippy al ver eso sonrio y aprovecho el descuido para ver lo que contenia ese dichoso cuaderno

Splendid: no dame eso – dice muy sonrojado por lo que pueda leer flippy en su cuaderno

Flippy: interesante – dice mientras rie maliciosamente y lo ve fijamente a los ojos

Splendid: oh-oh – dice mientras intenta huir, se siente aliviado al tocar la perilla pero una mano agarra la pierna del peli azul que hace que caiga al suelo boca arriba con flippy encima de el, splendid al ver la posición que se encuentran se sonroja mas si es posible

Splendid: ba-baj-ate – dice muy nervioso

Flippy: por que te incomoda – dice sensualmente cerca de su oído

Splendid: claro que me incomoda ahora bajate – dice desesperadamente y por mas que decir muy rojo

Flippy: pero esto apenas empieza – dice mientras besa apasionadamente al inocente peliazul

Splendid al sentir el beso de flippy, al principio se sorprendio pero al instante se dejo llevar por ese beso, pero flippy no quería solamente un beso no, y eso se lo haría entender al inocente splendid

Flippy al ver que splendid estaba demasiado ocupado con el beso aprevecho el descuido y cargo al estilo princesa a splendid y lo deposito suavemente en la cama, splendid al darse cuenta de eso abrió los ojos y se separo del beso

Splendid: que me vas a hacer – dice mientras se sienta y abraza sus piernas y solo se ven sus ojitos azules llorosos viéndolo con miedo

Flippy al no soportar viéndolo en ese estado, ya que siente un dolor en su entrepierna, solo se acerca y dice ¨nada que tu no quieras¨ mientras besa a splendid mas calmado para relajarlo mientras lo recuesta en la cama

Splendid al nunca sentir esas emociones se deja llevar por ese dulce beso

Flippy al sentirlo relajado va bajando sus besos hacia el cuello de su hermoso splendid,

Splendid: flip-flippy ahh – gime al darse cuenta que flippy le muerde el cuello dejándole una marca de que es de propiedad de el

Flippy al ver que su inocente peli azul le esta gustando esto, sube otra vez a esa boquita rosada y le da un apasionado beso mientras le quita la camisa, splendid estaba tan distraído que ni cuenta se da que ya no tenia ropa, y al darse cuenta solo atino a meterse dentro de las cobijas y ver a flippy con su rostro sonrojado y sus grandes ojitos aun mas llorosos viéndolo aun mas violable

Flippy: hasta ahorita te das cuenta de que estas desnudo, si que estabas disfrutando como para no haberte dado cuenta – dice mientras suelta una carcajada

Splendid: claro que no – dice mientras se sonroja violentamente – además tu aun sigues vestido eso es injusto – dice mientras hace un puchero

Flippy: pues eso no es ningún problema – dice coquetamente

Splendid iba a preguntar que de que hablaba pero ve como flippy se quita la camisa en frente de el, y al ver los pectorales de flippy se sonroja fuertemente y baja la vista para no verlo ya que le da mucha vergüenza

Flippy: mírame que no es lo que querias – dice seximente

Splendid vuelve a verlo con el rostro todo rojo, mientras flippy se baja los pantalones muy sensualmente, al terminar los arroja aun lugar de la habitación al ver que su uke esta todo rojo, al enterarse que flippy no usa ropa interior y que tiene un pequeño problema ahí abajo, sonríe y se acerca sensualmente a su inocente héroe

Flippy: que no es esto lo que querias no te avergüences- dice sensualmente cerca de su oreja mientras le da una lambida al lóbulo de su oreja

Splendid al sentir esa lambida solo atina a gemir sorprendido

Flippy al ver que estaba distraído le quita las cobijas para verlo desnudo y ante de que diga algo su inocente héroe, baja sus labios al pezoncito rosado y le da un suave beso

Splendid : ahh fli-ppy – dice eróticamente en la perspectiva de flippy

Flippy al ver que su inocente uke lo disfruta besa a un mas ese pezoncito mientras que el otro lo pellizca con su mano

Splendid no atinaba mas que a gemir ya que a el nunca le habían echo eso y nunca había sentido esos extraños sentimientos

Flippy al ver esos pezoncitos rojitos y erectos baja esos besos sobre todo su estomago pero para en el ombligo, al verlo solo empieza a meter su lengua simulando penetraciones, mientras que splendid no sabia ni que hacer para poder soportar ese grandioso placer

Flippy al verlo tan desesperado y viendo que como su inocente uke no soporta mas baja hasta su dolorosa erección y la mete en su boca rápidamente, splendid al darse cuenta de esto suelta un gemido de placer e intenta apartar a flippy de ahí

Splendid: flip-ahh flippy deja-ahh me – dice dificilmente ya que lo eta disfrutando y mucho

Flippy: porque – dice mientras se aleja solo un poco de su miembro no sin antes darle una suave mordida en la punta de su miembro

Splendid: ahh eske esta sucio y esto es asqueroso – dice mientras lo ve muy avergonzado

Flippy al ver eso no pudo evitar volver a besar esos dulces labios para que se tranquilizara

Flippy: nada que venga de ti es asqueroso mi amor- dice dulcemente

Flippy aprovecha la sorpresa de splendid al haberle dicho ¨mi amor¨y empieza a meterse todo el miembro de su inocente peli azul en la boca

Splendid: flippy ahhh n-no –dice mientras sus fuerzas de quitarlo de ahí se van haciendo mas y mas pequeñas, splendid al no soportar mas ese grandioso placer se corre en la boca de flippy, que este no desaprovechando bebio todo hasta la ultima gota

Splendid: lo siento – dice mientras estaba todo rojo e intentaba regularizar su respiración

Flippy al verlo no pudo evitar que le doliera aun mas si eske se podía, splendid como dios lo trajo al mundo, con el cuello con marcas que significaban que era de su propiedad, su cuerpo brilloso a causa del sudor, su rostro sonrojado y esos ojos entrecerrados viéndolo aun con esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba

Flippy al ver eso no pudo evitar acercarse y decirle ¨lamelos¨ mientras acercaba tres dedos a su boca

Splendid no sabia para que era eso pero confiando en flippy los lamio como si se tratase de un caramelo

Flippy al no soportar mas su erección saco los dedos de la boca de su uke

Flippy: puede que duela un poco pero luego te acostumbraras – dice para calmarlo

Splendid: por que dices eso ahhhh – grita al sentir ese dedo dentro de el – sácalo duele – dice derramando pocas lagrimas

Flippy al ver eso se acerca y con su mano libre limpia las lagrimas y dice ¨no te preocupes pronto pasara¨

Splendid luego de un rato ya no gritaba de dolor si no gemia de placer

Splendid: flippy yo… - dice sonrojado y viendo para otro lado

Flippy: si – flippy se daba una idea de lo que quería pero quería hacer sufrir un poco a su adorable splendid

Splendid al no soportar mas grita ¨QUIERO TENERTE DENTRO DE MI¨ al darse cuenta de lo que dijo mejor dicho grito solo atino a sonrojarse

Flippy al ver que su uke estaba tan desesperado como el, puso las piernas de splendid en sus hombros lo suficiente para ver esa entrada virginal y de una estocada entro dentro de la ya no virginal entrada de splendid

Splendid: aaahhhhhhhhhhh NO SACALO, SACALO POR FAVOR – grita mientras lagrimas caen por esa inocente cara

Flippy: no te preocupes pronto pasara el dolor – dice mientras reparte besos por todo el cuerpo de splendid para que se acostumbre

Splendid siente mucho dolor, pero luego de un rato siente un extraño sentimiento que no había sentido antes y sin saber porque mueve sus caderas sintiendo placer con ese acto y al instante arrancando un gemido de placer de parte de los dos

Flippy al ver que su peli azul se acostumbro ya empieza con embestidas lentas pero al pasar el tiempo esas embestidas lentas pasan a un ritmo desenfrrenado, en ese cuarto solo se escuchaba el rechinar de la cama y los jadeos eróticos de los dos amantes

Splendid: flippy aaahhhh me ahh siento extraño aaahhhh creo que me voy a aaahhhhh – grita al no poder soportar mas y se corre en los vientres de ellos dos y flippy al sentir como la entrada de splendid se cierra mas flippy no soporta mas y también se corre con un gran gemido de placer

Flippy cae sobre splendid y los dos intentan regular su respiración, flippy al ver que estaba aplastando a su pequeño, se mueve lo suficiente para caer en la cama y de pasada sale delicadamente de la entrada de flippy soltando un leve gemido de parte de los dos

Flippy al sentir como splendid se acerca hacia el solo atina a abrazarlo, porque para ellos las palabras salían sobrando y asi los dos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros

DING DONG, DING DONG,

Flippy al escuchar eso cae de la cama y mira a todos lados y ve como splendid no estaba es su cama, y flippy ve como apenas son las dos eso quiere decir

Flippy: QUE TODO ESO FUE UN SUEÑO! – dice sorprendido

DING, DONG

Flippy al recordar que estaban tocando la puerta baja las escaleras y enojadamente abre la puerta

Flippy: QUE QUIERESSS – dice todo exaltado

Splendid: tu me dijiste que querias que te ayudara en matemáticas – dice un poco asustado por ese ¨saludo¨ de parte de flippy

Flippy: ehh? A si claro pasa – dice mientras lo ve lujuriosamente

Splendid: ¿te ocurre algo? – dice mientras se da cuenta de que lo ve extraño

Flippy: no nada por que no estudiamos en mi habitación – dice sonriendo lujuriosamente

Splendid: claro – dice inocentemente confiando en flippy

Flippy: esta vez no te me escapas por que esta es la realidad – dice mientras va hacia su habitación y cumplir lo que soño esa tarde con su pequeño peli azul

FIN

Y bueno que les parecio dejen review para haber que tal me quedo mi primer lemon que vergüenza y para que veas personita cercana a mi que si me atrevi a hacerlo y para que veas que no soy tan inocente como dices y bueno eso es todo aaddiiooss


End file.
